Miracle
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: Damia is your normal, everyday badass attitude, orphaned girl who happens to be rather smart. Or, so she believed until very recently. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! HIEIOCOC!
1. Waking Powers and Strange Philosophies

**Miracle**

DG32173

Sarah: Here's a new story. I hope people enjoy. Well, I don't want to blab on and on, so someone do the disclaimer.

Kurama: Sarah-chan doesn't own YYH. If she did, she wouldn't be writing this.

Sarah: and if I did, you probably wouldn't have heard of it for several more years…

_**WARNINGS! PLEASE READ!**_

Some OOC on Hiei's part, possible future lemons, and definite future fight scenes. Oh, and it's first person POV though the first four chapters! The person who's POV it will, mostly, be Damia. Only if you see the POV change thingy will the POV change.

_**FULL SUMMARY**_

Damia is your normal, everyday badass-attitude, orphaned girl who happens to be rather smart. Or, so she believed until very recently. She has started doing strange things and causing weirder things to happen lately that scare her. A reincarnated demoness who doesn't remember her past life outside of dreams, Damia is in a very rough situation. Koenma finds out about her and assigns the gang to protect her and train her. But one of the guys starts to grow feelings for the scared and lonely orphan who is like him in more ways than anyone realizes. But will he have to learn to share when her lover returns? _(Hiei-Damia-Sophia (**another of my characters**))_

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_ **(minus when in memories)**

'_Telepathy'_ **(minus when in memories)**

Memories POV change Scene change Scene change in memories 

_**DESCRIPTIONS**_

Damia

Name: Damia Vistari

Age: 18

Height: 4'6"

Eye color: navy blue with gold and silver specks

Hair color: ebony black

Hair style/length: straight/shoulder-blades

What she is: reincarnated shadow fox, elemental psychic, and scared out of her wits **(ha, ha! I had to put that one in there. Sorry, but I thought it would be a nice joke)**

_**INDEX**_

Damia: untamed **(French female name)**

Tsuzumi: a Japanese drum with a head at either end. It is small enough for the player to hold.

_**SECOND NOTE**_

If you are wondering where I get the names for my characters and the meanings of the name, e-mail me and I'll give you the website URL. Thank you. And the time frame for start of the fic is about three and a half months after the guys rescue Yukina, and a few weeks after they beat Sensui. **(work with me here, please)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Waking Powers and Strange Philosophies

I stare out one of the windows of my third class in Meiou High. It's a nice day out and here I am stuck in school on a Friday! How cruel can the world get! I sigh and glare at the sky. Why, oh why couldn't you have been cloudy, you stupid sky! Yeah, I hate you too, you foul, foul thing! I sigh. Here I go again, talking to things that can't talk back, even if I am just thinking the words.

"Ms. Vistari! What is the answer to the problem on the board?" the cruel teacher, Mr. Iwamoto, yells. **(You know the guy who told Kuwabara near the beginning of the series that he couldn't fight or he and his friends get kicked out of school? Him.)** Of course, the rest of the student body and me, minus the teacher pets, prefer to call him Rat-Face when he's not around. He caught me spacing, again. Ah, well, who wouldn't space when it's Rat-Face's class you're in?

I glance at the board and quickly find the answer to the problem. "Twenty-two and two thirds. Or to be more precise, twenty-two point six, nine, five," I say, yawning slightly afterwards. Hey, it's not my fault that I sit up half the night after I finish my homework. Okay, maybe it is partially my fault. But I also suffer from insomnia! So there! Nyah!

He glares at me. "Correct," he, almost, growls. He gets back to the lesson, or would if the bell didn't ring about five seconds after he says that I was right.

Everyone in the classroom grabs their books and scrams out of the room. Everybody who isn't a teacher's pet hates Rat-Face's classes the most out of any of the classes. Well, next for me is band. At least I like to play the flute, and this isn't the band where we have to go out onto the fields when there's a stupid football tournament. We just learn how to play our instruments to the best of our abilities.

I have a few friends in there. Two other outcast bad-asses. Yusuke's pretty cool, but I had to slap Kuwabara a few dozen times to get him to quit asking me to be his girlfriend every time he sees me. Well, he stopped about four months ago, luckily. I don't think my poor hand could handle more swats to Kuwabara's thick skull. Sadly, they are just as likely to skip as come to school. Actually, make that more likely to skip than come.

I walk into the class right as the bell rings and am relieved to see them sitting in our usual spot, all of our instruments ready in front of them. Yusuke had chosen tsuzumi since there aren't any steel drums, but startling both Yusuke and myself, Kuwabara had chosen the clarinet **(very surprising)** and plays it amazingly well **(even more surprising)**.

I slide into my place beside Yusuke. "Hey, guys," I say, smiling at them.

"Hey, Damia," Yusuke says. Kuwabara just nods at me since he's putting his clarinet together and cleaning it. "So, what took you so long? Normally, you're here a full minute before the bell."

I roll my eyes. "Damn insomnia, almost fell asleep in the hall," I mutter. He nods, knowing what I mean. I had told them both about my stupid insomnia. But I hadn't told them about my stupid inability to eat how often and much I should. Ah, well. I skip breakfasts, eat small lunches, and skip dinner. At least I eat, right? Right? Ah, screw you!

After school

I'm now walking home from school, at last. Stupid school assemblies. They should be banned from Fridays and at the end of the school day. And absolutely illegal when it's both. It should also be worth a life sentence in jail when it's the end of the school day on the day before spring break or any form of vacation! It started raining slightly about an hour before school let out. Stupid weather can't make up its stupid mind! And here I am without even a damned jacket or umbrella! Stupid weatherman, always wrong about the stupid weather! I swear, they should get married, seeing as they work together to make my life misery.

Suddenly, my left hand feels very, very hot. I look at it and see a white flame surrounding it. "Ah!" I yelp, shaking my hand to try to get the stupid fire out. After a few moments, the fire is still there, so I stick my hand in a nearby fountain. When I pull it out, the fire is gone, but the water didn't turn to steam or anything. My hand is a little red from the heat, but the fire didn't burn me, strangely. Weird fire thingy.

I make it to my house without any more weird things going on. I unlock the door and see a note on the side table in the entry hall after I lock the door again. Great, Jaime is out again, that stupid girl. Probably drinking and partying, like she always does. Sometimes, it feels like I'm the older sister and Jaime is the crazy teenager. My twenty-five year old sister is a nut case! Well, she's all the family I got since mom and dad died in that stupid car crash about seven years ago. I shrug and read the note written in my sister's strange, loopy handwriting.

_Damia, went out with some friends. Don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up. Food's in the fridge. Jaime._

Yep, she's out partying and drinking. She's not home enough to know that I don't sleep much or even eat much. I crumple the note and throw it away in the trash can in the living room. I drop my backpack on the coffee table and start on my homework. When I finish about two hours later, I decide to do homework for Monday and Tuesday as well since I have to work.

I work three days a week at the humane society just down the road so that the bills get paid and there's food in the house, mostly for Jaime. My work days are Saturday, Monday, and Tuesday. I also work Wednesday and Thursday as a waitress at the restaurant two streets over. If I didn't take care of the household necessities and work part time, Jaime and I would be either on the streets, going hungry, or both. Most likely option C

I finish up the homework around eight and decide to go out onto the balcony outside my room. I put the assignments in my backpack and head upstairs after throwing the damned thing on the couch. I go into my room and head out the sliding glass door, I had covered the glass door in heavy curtains so that I can close the curtains when I get undressed or go to bed. It's stopped raining, and the clouds have cleared up. YAY!

I step out onto the balcony, which is on the south side of the house, and climb onto the railing to watch what's left of the sunset. The balcony over looks a _huge_ backyard that ends at a small private beach and dock my sister and I own. The view is spectacular, especially at sunset and sunrise when all those beautiful colors are reflected on the ocean water. I smile slightly as the sun fades over the horizon and the stars come out overhead.

This is what I love about any day of the week. At the beginning of the day, the sun rises and signals that it's a new day to try to make things better and that the days before are gone, never to come back. And at the end of the day, the sun sets to say that you've done what you can and that a new day will come tomorrow to start things fresh and new all over again.

It's a nice philosophy, and I like it. I believe it, just because mom and dad were the ones who taught it to me and that is basically what the sun is saying at sunset and sunrise. But I like sunset better … I like the stars! But I really hate the moon, for some reason or other that even I don't know.

I go inside as the last of the sun's light leaves the sky. I'm not tired, so I turn on my GameCube and play Super Smash Brothers Melee for a few hours, working at winning the tournament mode with Princess Peach for the fifth time. Two hours later, I yell at the screen. "Stupid Peach! I don't know why I picked you! You lose more often than you win!" I yell, poking the spot on the screen where Princess Peach is clapping in the background for Mario.

I turn off the GameCube and stand up slowly to stretch my legs. Glancing at the clock, I find that it's only one in the morning. I growl at the clock. I have plans for later, but it's not getting here fast enough! Stupid clock. My left hand feels hot again. I look at it and see that it's surrounded by white fire again.

"Ah!" I yelp for the second time today. I run into the bathroom attached to my room and turn the water on cold with my right hand. I put my left hand under the cold water and watch as the fire slowly goes out. "This is getting freaky," I mutter, extremely unhappy. Then my hand gets really cold and I look to see silvery ice on it. "Ack! What's going on? Am I getting super freaky, element-like powers that are based on my emotions?" **(She doesn't know how right she is! Haha! This will be such fun. Eh, sorry! Back to story!)** Soon, it disappears; that's good … can't have peoples thinking I'm weirder than they already think I am … though that's not saying much, since they think I'm a real freak for hanging out with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I decide to go out and prowl around town, seeing as it's only a little after one in the morning. A few decent bars should be open, so I decide to go check some out. I head into the closet and quickly change into a black spaghetti strap blouse made of satin that shows a good deal of cleavage and a black mini skirt that ends three inches above my knees. The blouse has a picture of a skull that seems to have blood oozing from it in different places. I find my skull earrings and put them in my ears. There, all set to go. And now to find my money stash; most likely under the bed, sadly.

As I go digging under my bed for my stash of money, I remember what today is. It's a Saturday, and my birthday. Ooh! Yippee! I like birthdays, especially when they're on a Saturday. I finally find my purse that has some of my money and my credit cards in it and get out from under my bed. I grab my keys, three packs of cigarettes, and a lighter. Yeah, I smoke. Who gives a damn? Not me! I stuff them into my purse and leave the house. I lock the house behind me and set off to prowl the city.

Thirty minutes later

I finally find a decent bar and I bribe my way in. The guard became so sweet when I showed him some skin. That was easy. Surprisingly, I see Yusuke and Kuwabara talking to a couple of guys. One of the guys has long, gorgeous red hair and emerald eyes. Despite the hair, I can tell that he's a guy. Immediately, I get jealous of his hair. By the looks of it, I can tell that he doesn't even have to brush it much to get it to stay nice. Unlike myself; I have to spend an hour and a half every morning and evening to get it to stay halfway decent. I notice his clothing. A pair of black denim jeans and a navy blue semi-dressy shirt

I glance at the other guy. He has spiky black hair that has a white starburst and crimson red eyes. Ooh, I wonder how he got his hair to stay like that, or is it just natural? I like his eyes. I think red and black are very cool colors. I look at his clothing and see that he's in black pants and a black tank top that is covered by a black cloak-thingy. Cool clothes.

Yusuke sees me. "Hey, Damia! What you doing here this time of night?" he calls to me. "Oh, and nice skirt!"

"Shut it, Yusuke, before I decide to pick a fight! And damn insomnia's messing with me again!" I call back, pushing my way across the room to stand near him. "Though, I could ask the same about you. Oh, who are you're friends?"

"Oh, this is Hiei and Suichi," he replies, indicating them as he introduces them. "And we decided to come here and have a bit of fun."

I nod. "Sounds cool. I'm gonna head to the bar and get a shot of whiskey or something," I say.

"No you don't!" Yusuke says, grabbing my arm. "Remember what happened last time you had liquor?"

I blink. "Nope, not at all. It's a blank after the sixth or seventh beer," I reply.

"Kuwabara and I had to drag you all the way back to your house from Diana's Liquor Palace (I made it up, and it's a real rowdy bar), and you kept talking about how you liked chocolate pizza, which by the way is disgusting," he says, not releasing my arm as I struggle. Hiei and Suichi are watching us in slight interest, _obviously_ enjoying our little banter. Weirdos… wait, who am I to be talking about weirdos? Never mind.

"But chocolate pizza's good!" I argue back, finally pulling my arm free. "Besides, it's my birthday now so I should be allowed one beer."

"One will turn into two and it'll keep going up and you'll end up drunk again! So, no!" Yusuke says, glaring at me.

"And? What's wrong with being drunk?" I ask with a slight smile, and head for the bar before he can reply.

**Normal POV**

With the guys

"She the girl?" Kurama asks, watching as Damia moves with fluid grace towards the bar.

"Yeah, that's Damia. She can be stubborn and mean when she wants to be," Yusuke says. "Though she is normally cool and fun to be around."

"How long have you two known her?" Kurama asks.

"Since we were four," Yusuke says.

They watch as the dark haired girl makes her way back to them with a cup of beer in her hands. She smirks as Yusuke glares at the liquor.

**Damia's POV**

I smirk when I notice Yusuke glaring at my cup. I take a sip of the liquor. "So, Yusuke, how much of my past have you blabbed while I was getting my drink?" I ask, grinning up at him. I drink some more of my beer while he answers.

"None minus how long I've known you!" he says, obviously annoyed that I'd ask that.

"Just kidding, Yusuke," I say, laughing slightly at his comment. I finish up the beer. "Well, I'm gonna head to the pit," I say, motioning towards the mosh pit crowded with people.

Yusuke gives me a weird look. "Just don't lose an eye in there," he mutters. I laugh at him and head to the pit. I dance my way to the center, where it's the most crowded, and start dancing to the heavy beat of the metal drums.

**Yusuke's POV**

"She's gonna get herself killed in there one of these days," I mutter, watching as she dances with some drunks from school.

"Gee, Urameshi, you seem to care about her a lot!" Kuwabara says, laughing.

I punch him lightly. "She's a friend! That's it!" I yell at him.

"Sure," he drawls out.

"That's it!" I yell, punching him hard. He tries to hit back.

**Damia's POV**

I hear Yusuke yell something, and turn in time to see him jump on Kuwabara and start a fight. I laugh and dance my way through the crowd, the safest way to get out of the mosh pit without getting injured, and move to watch. "Stop it, you boys, I don't wanna get banned from this bar too!" I say. They ignore me so I dive between them and push them apart. "I said don't get me banned from this bar!" I yell at them as they try to leap at each other.

They settle down and glare at each other. I notice out of the corner of my eyes that Suichi and Hiei are looking at me with slightly awed expressions, though Hiei hides his quickly. "So, what brought _this_ fight on?" I ask. At this, Yusuke blushes and Kuwabara starts laughing. I sigh, deciding it better not to know. "Never mind. Just don't start it up again. I don't want be kicked out of a bar on my birthday."

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "Tell him not to talk about stuff like that!" he growls, pointing at Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, stop talking about whatever the hell it is that you were talking about; Yusuke, quit picking fights over everything in the world and anything else that isn't in this world," I say, deciding to settle both of them. "Either that, or separate and go to different sides of the bar. Got that?" I growl. They nod at me. I smile, my moods changing almost instantly. "Good. Now, does anyone know where I can find a clock or does anyone have a watch?" I ask, holding up my wrists. They're covered in gold and silver and platinum bracelets. "I left mine at home," I say, blushing slightly.

Yusuke glances at his watch. "It's about four in the morning," he says, yawning slightly.

I blink. "Wow. I guess it's gonna be another all-nighter for me, then. I ain't tired," I say.

Yusuke rolls his eyes. "You're never tired, Damia!" he says. "You gotta take freaking sleeping pills to get to sleep! That, or get drunk beyond belief."

"Too true," I agree, grinning. "And I'm not in the mood for another drink. And I sadly left the sleeping pills at home. And I highly doubt any of you boys have some sleeping medicine on you." I shrug, my grin widening, as Kuwabara laughs and Yusuke rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm off to prowl the streets some more. I heard there's a good late night shop that opens from two to six in the morning. And I wanna find it before spring break's over."

Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh. "We'll come too," Yusuke says when he finishes laughing. Suichi nods in agreement and Hiei just shrugs, making me assume that he could care less.

* * *

That's all for chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Chapter 2 will be up soon, I hope. Until then, bye! 


	2. Shelter from the Rain

**Miracle**

DG32173

Alright, chapter two underway! I don't want to you guys to yell at me if I make this longer than necessary, so the story will start immediately after the note(s) and warning. Oh, and the disclaimer … I hate disclaimers …

DISCLAIMER: I own Damia, this fic, the events in this fic, and any other characters I might add.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_ (minus when in memories)

'_Telepathy'_ (minus when in memories)

Memories POV change Scene change Scene change in memories 

_**WARNINGS! PLEASE READ!**_

Some OOC on Hiei's part, possible future lemons, and definite future fight scenes. DAMIA'S POV THROUGH THE WHOLE FIC UNLESS SPECIFIED BY THE POV CHANGE SIGNAL!

* * *

Chapter 2

Shelter from the Rain

It's been about three months since I met Kurama and Hiei. I had managed to pry out of them what Suichi's real name is when I heard them calling him that a few times. I also managed to pry from them that Kurama and Hiei are demons. They seemed about ready for me to laugh at them about that.

But I think demons are cool and I've always believed in them. I had said that I wished that I was born a demon. And surprisingly, I found out that I am the reincarnation of a demoness and that I have powerful psychic powers based on the elements. I then told them about the way my hands, though mainly my left hand, keep getting weird element things going on. They explained that the element things were part of my psychic powers. Soon after this exchange of information, they introduced me to Genkai and they started training me in my abilities. Though mostly Hiei and Genkai are the ones who train me.

Right now, I'm sitting in the park on a bench near a very isolated pond. I'm somewhere in the middle of the forested area of the park, and it's about midnight. Oh, and did I forget to mention that it's raining and I'm wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a white mini-skirt? Well, it's true. I got locked out of my house when my sister went out partying while I was at Mrs. Ginger's house next door.

Mrs. Ginger is a really _old,_ but sweet and kind, widow who lost her husband in the Vietnam War. Her real name is Loretta Avita, but everyone calls her Mrs. Ginger cause she makes these fantastic gingersnap cookies and gingerbread men. Mrs. Ginger and her husband had lived in America at the time of the war, but when Mr. Avita died, she had moved over here to Japan. I go to her house to help her make meals and read her books and stuff and just to keep her company since she doesn't have many other visitors or anything. I had left my keys in my bedroom because I thought I'd be back soon and my sister locked the door when she left so now I can't get in.

Gee, here I go again. Talking to myself; it's not like anyone's reading this in some book or something that someone's writing about me. I sigh and look out at the pond. I feel like someone's watching me, soI turn and look around. No one's there. But the feeling is still there. Finally, I look up and see Hiei sitting in the tree above me. "What are you doing out in the rain wearing white?" he asks offhandedly; it's like he's saying that it's not like he cares or anything but he's just curious. He's purposely looking away from me. Probably cause I'm in white and I'm also soaked.

"I was helping my neighbor and my sister left the house and locked me outside and my keys in my room," I say, watching with a slight grin as he rolls his eyes. "So, do you know anywhere I can go to get dried off and maybe get a change of clothing?"

He looks at me like I'm insane. After a few moments though, he shrugs and motions for me to follow him. I do, and after a bit, we reach the base of the stairs before Genkai's temple. I glare at the stairs, then start to run up them. I can feel Hiei's amused eyes on my back and turn to run backwards up the stairs. I see a slight smirk appear on his face as he watches me. "What's so funny?" I ask, just before stumbling and landing on my butt on the stairs about an eighth the way up. "Ow," I say, I stand up and rub my back, which also hit a few of the stairs.

Hiei raises an eyebrow when he reaches me. "You are one strange onna," he says.

I pout. "Could you carry me up?" I ask softly. Now he looks at me like I should be in a straightjacket.

"What!" he says, very surprised.

"You heard me!" I say, making my cute little puppy-pouting face. "Please?"

He rolls his eyes and picks me up bridal style and runs up the stairs at a speed I most likely will never be able to match. I yelp and wrap my arms around his neck and turn my face into his chest. I can hear his heart beating rapidly as I feel his neck warm up slightly, most likely due to a slight blush. I mean, come on. Here we are, me in all white and completely soaked and he's carrying me while I'm in white and the wet fabric is sticking to my skin. What guy wouldn't blush in his position?

Not even a minute after he picked me up, he's setting me down again. I move slowly away from him, allowing my legs to get reused to the ground after being carried at a fast speed. I nod my thanks to him and head to the door. I knock on it, and seconds later, Yusuke opens the door. "Woah! Damia! What happened to you?" he asks, noticing my clothing with a lecherous grin.

I smack him. "Jaime locked me out of the house again," I growl. "If you keep looking at me like that, I'll hit you harder!"

He rolls his eyes and calls for Genkai. A few moments later, the old psychic takes Yusuke's place in the door. "Come with me, Damia. I'll show you to your room," she says, handing me a large beach towel. After I wrap it around my shoulders, I nod and follow her down the halls. After about a minute of walking, she opens one of the doors in the hallway and gently pushes me in.

"Thanks," I say. She nods and closes the door. I go to the dresser and pull out a dress that I keep here for no reason whatsoever. Now I'm glad that I keep some spare clothes here. I go into the bathroom and change into my dress and out of my soaked clothing. I hang my shirt and skirt over the shower bar so that they can dry off.

When I'm done with that, I leave the room and head down the hall to the living room. When I go into the living room, I notice that all four boys are in there. Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing a video game while Kurama watches from the couch. Hiei is in his usual post on the windowsill. I note that Hiei and Kurama both glance over at me when I enter.

Kurama moves over to allow me a place to sit. I graciously accept the seat and watch Yusuke and Kuwabara battle it out in some racing game. After the end of that game, Yusuke winning of course, I move to sit beside them on the floor. "Can I have a try?" I ask. "I don't think I've played this game before."

Kuwabara shrugs. "Sure, it's a one- to four-player game anyway," Yusuke says, tossing me a controller.

I catch it and the race starts. Immediately when the race starts, mine and Yusuke's cars zoom out of the starting area. Kuwabara catches up to us quickly, but after one lap, I'm well ahead of both of them. The ending places, in order, are me, Yusuke, and finally Kuwabara. "Are you _sure_ you haven't played before?" Yusuke asks, staring at the ending times. I'm a full forty seconds ahead of him and fifty-five seconds ahead of Kuwabara.

"I'm a fast learner," I say softly, a small grin making its way to my face. Well, it's true. And I never played this _particular_ racing game before. But I'm great at any racing game.

I stand up and look at all the guys. "I think I'm gonna go to my room," I say.

"Good night, Damia," Kurama says, smiling at me.

"Thank you Kurama," I say, returning the smile. "Same to you."

He nods and I leave the room and head back to my room.

* * *

Alright, chapter 2 done! Chapter 3 should be up soon … I hope. 


	3. Sketches and Meeting Koenma

**Miracle**

DG32173

Alright! Chapter 3 up and running!

Kurama: DG doesn't own YYH or any songs, bands, music groups, or singers used in this fic.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_ (minus when in memories)

'_Telepathy'_ (minus when in memories)

Memories POV change Scene change Scene change in memories 

_**WARNINGS! PLEASE READ!**_

Some OOC on Hiei's part, possible future lemons, and definite future fight scenes. DAMIA'S POV THROUGH THE WHOLE FIC UNLESS SPECIFIED BY THE POV CHANGE SIGNAL!

_**INDEX**_

Baka: idiot, stupid

Rakai: spirit world

_**GENERAL REVIEW REPLIES**_

_The phrasing could be improved:_ yes, I know it's not the best of grammar; but this story is going from the personal viewing from the heads of the characters, and have you ever found anyone that would think in proper grammar _all_ the time? I thought not.

_I'd like it if Damia didn't drink or smoke:_ yeah, I know. Horrible habits, right? Well, the reason will become evident in two chapters; it's only when her lover is away that Damia picks up such horrid habits. It'll go away soon.

_The teacher you're talking about is Mr. Akashi:_ THANK YOU! I wasn't at all sure which of the two it was so I used the one I did know.

_I've seen the same kind of character before:_ eh, I know. There are way too many fanfics out there that the chances of an OC being completely original are next to non-existent. I hope that in the upcoming chapters her persona will become a bit more original-seeming.

_I don't understand Hiei saying that Damia is "one weird onna":_ he's saying that Damia is weird by running backwards up the stairs when she should know better than to do so, among other things.

------------------------

Chapter 3

Sketches and Meeting Koenma

I'm sitting in the windowsill of my room at Genkai's with a sketchbook on my lap with the early, _early_ morning sunlight landing on my latest sketch. As in five-thirty early. It's been about two weeks since Hiei brought me here during that rainstorm. I've been spending more and more time at the temple and less and less at home. I've moved almost all of my stuff over here and now my room here looks more like _mine_ than my room at home.

I cock my head at the sketch that I've been working on for about two hours now. "Hm," I mumble. The sketch is of a beautiful Chinese-style dragon that seems to be rearing up like it would jump off of the paper and attack at any second. It's flying over a thick forest. The dragon's mouth is open and the start of an fiery blast is in it's mouth I add a few shadows underneath the dragon on top of the trees to make it seem lifelike. Then I sigh and grab my box of 1750 colored pencils that is lying on the desk next to the window. I pull out different colors and start coloring the figures in the sketch.

I am finally nearly-finished the dragon an hour later and hold it up to the light. The black dragon seems to be smirking at me, its crimson eyes seeming to be amused about something. The eyes remind me of Hiei, surprisingly. I hear a knock on my door. "It's open," I call, starting to color the trees of the forest. The door opens to reveal Hiei. "Hi, Hiei," I say. "What are you doing here? I'd have thought you'd be training."

"The detective, the fox, and the baka are coming over soon and want to introduce you to someone and said for me to be here," he mutters. Then he notices the sketchbook that I'm working in. "What are you doing?"

"Working on a sketch," I say, paying more attention to the sketch than what I'm saying. "I'm just finishing it up. You can come look if you want."

He shrugs and comes over to look at it. Since he's standing behind me, I don't know what his face looks like when he sees it. After a few moments, he speaks. "Very lifelike," he says. And from Hiei, that's a _very_ big compliment.

"Thanks, I try," I say. "Though I rarely ever know what I'm gonna sketch until I'm half done with it." A few seconds later, I'm finally complete. I look up at Hiei and smile slightly at him. "I could show you my other sketches."

"If you want," he says, shrugging.

I hand him the sketchbook. "They're all in there," I say softly, standing up from the windowsill. "I'm gonna get a shower," I say.

He nods, flipping to the front of the sketchbook. I grab a training outfit from my dresser and head into the bathroom connected to my room, noting that he's studying my sketches as I close the door. When I come out about fifteen minutes later, I see that he's just closing the sketchbook. "Good sketches," he says, handing me the sketchbook.

Coming from Hiei, that's like saying that they are worthy of an art museum. "Thanks," I say, trying to hide the slight blush spreading across my nose and cheeks. I take the sketchbook.

He smirks, then we both leave the room, me still carrying my sketchbook. Right when we enter the living room, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama come in the front door, talking to a fourth teen. Kurama is the first to notice me and Hiei. Hiei had moved quickly to the windowsill across the room before any of them had looked up. "Ah, hello there, Damia. How are you?" Kurama asks.

"Fine, thank you," I reply with a small smile. I look at the fourth teen. Something tells me that he's very important, despite the pacifier in his mouth and the letters JR. seemingly stamped onto his forehead. "Hello, my name's Damia. Who are you?" I say to him.

"My name's Koenma," he says. After that, he proceeds to tell me he's the prince of the Rakai and that he'd like me to become a spirit detective and join the other four on their missions. Then he explains what a spirit detective is and does. And he has Yusuke show me his communication mirror, or commir as they call it. I'm surprised to see that it's _pink,_ a color that he despises with a passion, though he instantly puts it back in his pocket.

"Hm, sounds very interesting," I say softly. "I'll have to think about it."

"Take your time, no one's rushing you," Koenma says. Then he notices the sketchbook that I'm holding at my side. "Are you an artist?"

I blush and shake my head in a negative. "No, I just sketch for fun," I say. I hand him the book. "You can look at my sketches if you want."

"Thank you," Koenma says. He sits on the couch and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gather around him to look at my sketches.

When they're done, Yusuke whistles. "Wow, those are some great sketches, Damia!" he says.

"Yeah," Kuwabara agrees.

"Beautiful and very lifelike," Kurama agrees.

"Magnificently drawn," Koenma says.

I blush very badly. So much praise in one day; this almost never happens for me. "Thank you all," I say, trying to shrug off the compliments. "But they can't be all _that_ good."

"Take it from me, Damia," Kurama says. "If I were still Youko and I saw those in a museum, they'd be the first thing I'd grab."

I laugh softly. "Thank you," I say, still chuckling. Kurama had told me about his past as Youko, a great thief with an eye for the best artifacts. Hiei had also told me a bit about his own past as a thief before Yusuke had caught him, but when no one else was around. When I glance over at Hiei, I notice that he's watching me. He nods slightly, as if agreeing with them, and then turns back to face out the window. I turn my attention back to the others, who are asking how I do such "amazing artwork". "W-what?" I ask.

"How do you get the ideas for these?" Kurama asks.

I smile softly. "I don't. I just start sketching and see what comes out," I say. I flip open the sketchbook to the last sketch. "I started this one this morning, not even four hours ago," I say, showing them the completed dragon picture.

Kurama takes the sketchbook gently and studies the picture. "Very impressive," he says, noting the different features. "Looks like its going to attack me at any second," he adds with a soft laugh.

"Yeah," Yusuke says, looking over Kurama's shoulder. "It's very creepy! I almost wanna duck out of the way!"

Kuwabara looks at it. "Woah, look at the eyes of the dragon; they're almost a match for Shorty's!" he says. Hiei hears this and raises an eyebrow at me. I smile sheepishly at him. He shakes his head and turns back out the window. Yusuke and Koenma look at it in amazement and agree that the eyes are almost exactly like Hiei's.

"Hm?" Kurama says, looking at the eyes. "Almost. But, Damia, how do you get such emotions into your pictures?"

I blink. "What?" I ask, confused.

"The eyes make it seem like the dragon's amused about something, and it's almost smirking like it's hiding a secret, even though it's gonna attack," he says.

I look at the dragon. "Oh," I say. "I don't know. The sketches basically use me as a tool to create them. I just let my hands do what they please and these sketches are the results. I don't even consciously pick the colors."

Kurama raises an eyebrow at that concept. "Interesting concept," he says.

"Yeah, but true," I say. "I sketch when I'm trying to relax or when I want to just clear my head."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma decide that they don't want to listen to this conversation and wander off to do something else. "So what was it that caused the dragon?" Kurama asks.

I smile secretively. "Neither. It was one of the rare times when I had nothing I really wanted to do but didn't want to just sit and do nothing," I say.

"Rare?" Kurama asks.

"That scenario almost _never_ happens to me. I almost always have something I want to do," I reply. "The only other sketch coming from that scenario is the robin one." I flip to the front of the sketchbook and flip three pages in to show him a beautiful sketch of a robin and a girl.

The girl is sitting in an old oak tree, a starry background showing through the tree's branches and leaves. She seems to be thinking, with her left leg drawn up to her chest and her right leg stretched along the branch she's sitting on. Her left arm is wrapped around her left leg while her right elbow rests on her left knee, with her arm going up from her knee. Her right hand is pointing forward, almost completely fisted except for the index finger. A beautiful robin is perched on her index finger. The girl's eyes are closed peacefully, hiding their color. Her long silver hair trails down her back and some of it rests over her right shoulder. Her right arm has a beautiful mermaid tattoo that starts at her elbow. The mermaid's bluish-green tail wraps around her arm to end on the bottom of her wrist, where it doesn't show from the position the sketch is drawn. The mermaid's bright red hair sways around her beautiful face. The mermaid's eyes, much like the girl who wears her, are closed in peace. The actual girl's feet are bare and seem calloused. The bird seems to be singing to her, its throat and mouth frozen forever in a note that no one will ever hear.

"Amazing!" Kurama remarks, studying the sketch. He gently takes the sketchbook from my hands. "So very lifelike! It's stunning! I can't believe I didn't notice it when Koenma was going through your sketches."

I blush slightly at the praise. "I think that this one and the dragon are my best. It's too bad that the way that I started them doesn't happen often," I say softly. "And I understand why you didn't. One has to take more than a few seconds looking at these sketches to actually see the real beauty. A few seconds only gives a brief glance at the topmost touches."

"You speak like you've lived with art your whole life," Kurama comments.

I blush slightly. "I did for my first eleven years of life," I murmur. "Both my parents and my sister basically lived and breathed art. I learned from them. Though I never could compare to their paintings, my sketches outdid theirs by far, or so they said."

"What happened?" Kurama asks gently.

I look away. "Remember the huge pileup seven years ago in downtown Tokyo caused by a drunk driving a transport truck?" I murmur.

Kurama thinks for a moment. "Yes, I believe I do," he says.

I close my eyes, struggling to hold back my grief. I sit down in the armchair behind me. "My parents died in that pileup. My sister was a nervous wreck because she survived and my parents didn't. She started going out partying and drinking to get rid of her self-blame. She locked up every bit of art she and our parents had created or even been working on in the attic," I murmur, opening my eyes. "There's a third time that I sketch without being bored. That's when I'm trying to stop the memories."

"Memories?" Hiei asks curiously, finally turning towards us. Kurama glances at him, but then turns back to me.

"I was about to get in my parents car, behind my mom. Jaime, my sister, saw the truck veering back and forth across the road and pushed me to the sidewalk and protected me from flying debris with her own body. She _saved_ my life by doing that. Had I gotten in the car or even stayed where I was, I wouldn't be here now; I hadn't seen the truck until it was too late," I murmur, closing my eyes again. I give up fighting the tears and let them flow like a river. I've fought the tears and the grief for seven long years, and I think it's about time to let them flow together. "I saw the truck and was frozen in spot. I _saw_ my life going before my eyes. I _know_ I would have died if Jaime hadn't pushed me out of the way. But Jaime blames herself for our parents' death. She seems to think that if she had been faster, they would be alive as well. The truck tipped over on _top_ of my mom's car, crushing my parents and the car."

I can feel them watching me, but I ignore them for the moment. "I think we should leave," I hear Kurama murmur.

"Hn," Hiei says in agreement. I hear them get up and leave the room. I lean my head back against the back of the chair and let my tears fall freely.

**Reader's POV**

In the kitchen

"Hey, Kurama, what's the matter?" Yusuke asks as his red-headed friend walks in looking deeply disturbed. Then he sees Hiei walk in behind the reincarnated fox, looking rather dazed. Koenma had left a few minutes ago, telling him and Kuwabara to contact him if Damia makes a decision. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. What happened out there? And where's Damia?"

Kurama looks at Yusuke. "Did you know that her parents died?" he asks evenly.

Yusuke freezes, and so does Kuwabara. They both look away from the two demons in shame. "Yeah, we both did," Kuwabara says. "But I wasn't there when it happened. I heard about it from Urameshi."

"I saw the whole thing," Yusuke says, his eyes closed and his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles start to turn white. "Both her and her sister were in the hospital for three weeks. Damia was knocked out by the force her sister pushed her. Her head hit the sidewalk wrong and nearly broke her skull open. And Jaime was in surgery for nearly eight hours as the doctors tried to get out all the stuff that got stuck in her back. The surgery was successful. But Jaime and Damia both had their whole personalities altered by that damned crash."

Kuwabara picks up as Yusuke loses his voice to grief. "Damia used to be so talkative that you had to _tell_ her to shut up before she would get quiet. She'd be very friendly and loved to dance and sing whenever she could. After the crash, she stopped singing and barely spoke _unless_ you talk to her first. Jaime was cool before the crash, she'd take us everywhere we wanted to go in her car and even bought us stuff we wanted when we were all out in the city," the tall teen says. "Now, you're more than likely to find her in a bar with some other girls and drinking her head off. She never even looked at liquor before the crash."

Kurama and Hiei exchange a few looks and a few telepathic words as well. "Anything else?" Kurama asks cautiously.

Yusuke nods. "Yeah," he says. "Damia used to let the world know what she's really feeling. Now, she's locked all her real emotions up and puts up a fake front to hide her true feelings. The only way to know if she's being truthful about her feelings is to look in her eyes."

"Thank you for telling them what I couldn't finish," a soft voice comes from the doorway to the kitchen. Startled, all four guys turn to face the doorway, where the dark-haired girl is standing, wiping away a few stray tears from her face. She is one of the few people they know who can cry and not have evidence of it showing even moments after she's finished.

**Damia's POV**

I notice that Hiei isn't meeting my gaze when I look at him. I turn to Kurama. "I hope they gave you what you needed to know," I say softly. I move further into the room and set my sketchbook on the table.

He nods. "I'm sorry about reminding you about it," he says.

I shake my head. "Don't be. I needed to talk about it," I say. "I haven't expressed my grief at all since the crash. If I hadn't expressed it now, I probably would have had a mental breakdown sooner or later. I thank both you and Hiei for asking about it. If it weren't for your questions, I'd still be holding my grief."

Hiei jumps slightly when I state his name and Kurama looks startled. Yusuke and Kuwabara look at me sympathetically. "You gonna be okay, Damia?" Kuwabara asks.

I smile and nod. "Yeah, I am now," I say, expressing my true emotions for the first time in seven years.

**Yusuke's POV**

I watch as she smiles and am relieved to see that the smile reaches her eyes for the first time since the crash. She's beautiful when she's truly happy. Wait a second! I didn't just think that! Keiko's my girl, not Damia! Ack! What the hell is going on with me! I can't like Damia! She's my best friend since forever! Besides! She's got Sophia!

**Damia's POV**

I glance at Yusuke. Something about his spirit energy is alerting me to an inner fight between him and his emotions. I hope he sorts it out soon, cause I'm getting worried about him. He's done this several times when I'm around. I have a feeling he sometimes does it when I'm not around too.

I smile to myself. I turn to Yusuke. "Yusuke, could you contact Koenma? I have my answer," I say softly.

He blinks for a second, then nods. "Yeah, sure," he says. I almost laugh when he pulls out his commir. After talking into it for a second, he quickly puts it back in his pocket. "He'll be here in a few," he says.

"Actually, I'm here now," Koenma says, popping up beside me.

"AAH! Don't do that!" I say, jumping slightly from being startled and falling off of the counter I had been sitting on. I rub my head in pain as it had hit the table as I fell and pout at the toddler prince … he's in his toddler form at the moment, which is _too_ cute!

"He does it all the time," Yusuke mutters.

"Yusuke said you have your answer, Damia," Koenma says. I nod. "So what is it?"

I sigh and then smile. "I accept your offer, Koenma-sama," I say.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all look at me oddly, while Hiei just smirks. "That's good news, Damia!" Koenma says. "Now I'll just get you a commir."

"Um, a favor if you will?" I say.

"Hm? What?" Koenma asks.

"Could you possibly get me a red or black one?" I ask. "I'm not sure I want to get a _pink_ one. It could get confused with Yusuke's," I say, chuckling slightly at the priceless look on Yusuke's face. He looks like he had swallowed a couple dozen slugs.

"Of course!" Koenma says. "I'll have it delivered by nightfall."

"Thank you," I say softly. Koenma pops back out of the temple.

"Hey, I shoulda asked for a new one!" Yusuke cries.

I chuckle. "Too late now," I say to him.

"Dammit!" Yusuke mutters.

"Hey, no cussing!" I say. "You get after me for it, and then you go and say some yourself!"

"Shut up, Damia," Yusuke mutters. I smirk and hit him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"You quit getting after me for cussing, I quit getting after you for cussing," I say, smirking at him. Hiei and Kurama seem to be entertained by us and are just watching the show.

"Hey, Damia! You coming out of your shell?" Kuwabara asks.

"You could say that, Kuwabara," I reply, smiling at the tall teen. "Of course, I'm not a turtle or tortoise or anything of the sort, so I don't _have_ a shell."

Kuwabara laughs. "Now that's the Damia I remember!" he says.

Yusuke smirks. "Well, I guess that means one thing," he says.

I look at him. "What?" I ask.

He tackles me in a hug. "A welcome-back hug!" he shouts.

"Ack! Get off, you living log!" I cry, struggling to get out of the hug. I laugh as he starts tickling me. "No, stop! I'm ticklish! Stop it Yusuke!"

"No way! You shouldn't tell someone you're ticklish!" he says, still tickling me.

"Haha, stop, haha, it!" I say in-between laughing. When I am able to see Hiei and Kurama around Yusuke's big head, I see that they are very amused, though the only way I'm able to tell Hiei's amused is a glint in his eyes because he's smirking. Just like the dragon in my picture.

"No way!" Yusuke says, laughing.

"Hey, let me save you, Damia!" Kuwabara says, starting an old game we used to do before the crash.

"Help, haha, me!" I say, trying to reach for Kuwabara.

"No way!" Yusuke says, picking me up and carrying me to the living room, tickling me as he goes.

"Do I want to know?" Kurama asks.

I poke Yusuke and he sets me down for a moment. "It's just something we used to do all the time before the crash," I explain with a smile. "Especially when we're bored or just wanna have some fun. Yusuke likes to …"

"Okay, enough explanations! More tickling!" Yusuke says, picking me up again and starts tickling me again as he carries me to the living room.

"Help, haha, me!" I cry in between laughter.

"Hey, Urameshi! Let her explain!" Kuwabara says, chasing after us.

**Reader's POV**

In the kitchen

"Bakas," Hiei mutters.

"She seems more … well, free," Kurama says.

"She's not hiding her emotions," Hiei mutters, leaning against the wall. He closes his eyes. "She was chaining them back. She broke the chains on her emotions."

Kurama blinks. "Well, I guess that does explain it," he says. They hear laughs and yells from the living room. "We should at least go keep an eye on them, so they don't break anything."

"Hn, go ahead," Hiei mutters, opening his eyes. "I'll be there in a second."

Kurama nods. "Alright," he says, going into the living room.

Hiei pushes away from the wall and walks over to the table, where Damia's forgotten sketchbook is still sitting. He gently picks it up and smiles softly, allowing his emotions to show since no one is around. 'She's a good kid,' he thinks. 'Beautiful as well when she allows her emotions to run free. She's a good artist, despite what she says.'

He carries the sketchbook into the living room. He gently sets it on the table near the windowsill and then takes his place on the windowsill. Hiei doesn't realize, but Kurama saw the act and is thinking a few things that Hiei would kill him for if he ever said them out loud. Kurama turns and watches Yusuke and Kuwabara as they try to catch Damia, who had gotten away from them and is taunting both of them.

------------------------

Okay, that turned out a lot longer than the last two chapters! I hope everyone understood the reason for the conversation about the crash. If you didn't, then I don't know what to say.


	4. Games, Conversations, and Damia’s Commir

**Miracle**

DG32173

Alright! Chapter 4 underway!

Hiei: the onna only owns her story and her characters.

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_ **(minus when in memories)**

'_Telepathy'_ **(minus when in memories)**

Memories POV change Scene change Scene change in memories 

_**WARNINGS! PLEASE READ!**_

Some OOC on Hiei's part, possible future lemons, and definite future fight scenes. DAMIA'S POV THROUGH THE WHOLE FIC UNLESS SPECIFIED BY THE POV CHANGE SIGNAL!

_**INDEX**_

Baka: idiot, stupid

Kami: god

Makai: demon world

_**GENERAL QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS FOR AND FROM REVIEWERS**_

_It's a little weird that Damia is so modest about her drawings one second and then the next she's talking about the beauty of it:_ Damia is a living contradiction, so don't mind her.

_I'm 99 sure that spirit world is called Reikai and not Rakai (and I think that the 'spirit detectives' are called the Reikai Tantei):_ A MILLION THANKS, SADXAUTUMNXSKY! I keep getting confused cause so many people write it one way, and then so many more write it another way. I just used the spelling I found most often, so thanks a million!

_It's creative and you have nice spelling and grammar:_ creativity came from my mind, so thanks. And spelling and grammar came from my spelling check on Microsoft Word, so that's not much on my part. I usually only have about a dozen spelling or grammar errors per document(chapter), so I'm pretty good in the English department. If I'm gonna be a great writer one day (which is the dream job I've had since I was ten) then I better be good in the English department, and creativity department too!

_Need to update more often:_ eh-heh; sorry. I just get so caught up with writing other story ideas that I kinda forget about the one's I've posted. Here's an update just for you, Inu Shojo!

Oh, and **in luv with cold hearted guys**, you really need to work on your spelling, but thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Games, Conversations, and Damia's Commir

I smile and laugh as I run from two of my friends. "You two never were fast enough to catch me," I laugh, running towards the opposite side of the room from them. I see Kurama and run behind him.

"Hey! When did I turn into I hiding place?" Kurama asks in surprise, as I hold his shirt to keep in him in front of me.

"Um … just now!" I say, thinking quickly.

"I resent that!" he cries out, trying to get out of my grasp.

"Hey, Kurama! Let us at her!" Yusuke says.

"No! Kurama save me!" I cry in fake fear.

"Did I ask to get into this?" Kurama asks, looking between me and Yusuke.

"No, but you are now!" I say, still trying to hide from Yusuke and Kuwabara by staying behind Kurama.

I sense Hiei watching us. "Bakas," I hear him mutter.

I laugh as I use Kurama as a human … er, demon shield to protect me from Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Okay, I think this game's gone far enough," Kurama says as Yusuke tackles him to get to me.

Yusuke and Kuwabara sigh in mock-defeat. "You win this time, Damia," Yusuke mutters sadly.

"Yay, thanks Kurama!" I say, hugging the fox demon.

"Um? No problem?" he says, sounding confused.

I look around and spot my sketchbook on the table next to Hiei. I walk over and pick it up. "Thanks for taking care of it, Hiei," I say very softly, so that only he can hear me.

'_It's nothing,'_ he replies. I've gotten used to him using telepathy when he doesn't want the others to hear him, so I'm not surprised … well, not much at least.

I just smile at him and head down the hallway towards my room, carrying my sketchbook. "I'm going to my room for a bit," I call to the others as I leave the room.

**Reader's POV**

Kurama watches as Damia heads down the hall towards her room. He senses Hiei leave the room via his window to follow her to her room. "I think I figured something out about Hiei," he says softly to the Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What?" Yusuke asks.

"I think Hiei likes Damia," he says, slowly.

"What? Hiei hates everyone!" Yusuke says. "Why do you think that?"

"While you two were chasing Damia around, I saw him bring out her sketchbook from the kitchen and set it on the table by his windowsill. Plus, he doesn't insult her at all. And do you remember that day a couple of weeks ago when Damia had been locked out of her house while it was raining and Hiei brought her here? I saw him setting her down at the top of the stairs like he had carried her up," Kurama says. "And whenever she's around, he always has some excuse to be near."

"Hm, now that you mention it, I think I get it," Yusuke says.

"The shrimp likes Damia? That's just plain creepy!" Kuwabara exclaims, surprised.

"Hey, Kurama, I think Damia likes him back," Yusuke says.

"Really?" Kurama asks.

"Yeah," Yusuke says. "She goes out of her way to try to include him in conversations. I see her watching him when she thinks no one's watching her. She talks to him often, even when he's trying to be alone. I even saw her give him a small hug for some reason! And he didn't even fight it!"

"Now that's scary!" Kuwabara says, shuddering.

"Very interesting," Kurama says.

**Damia's POV**

I'm sitting on my windowsill with my eyes closed, letting the wind coming in the open window play with my long hair. I hear the tree outside of my second-story window shake slightly heavier than it should. "You can come in, Hiei," I say, not opening my eyes.

"Hn," he says, jumping in and landing in a standing position beside me.

"What's your question or questions?" I ask, still not opening my eyes. I've gotten to know "Mr. Antisocial", as the others call him, rather well. Well enough to know when he's just paying a visit for company and when he's paying a visit to ask questions.

He's silent for a little while. "Why were you hiding your emotions?" he asks.

I open my eyes at this and look at him. He's not looking at me, but out the window "When someone sees something like that crash, much less survives it, their whole outlook on life changes almost instantly," I say after several minutes trying to figure out how to word my answer. I close my eyes again. "Only three people survived that crash, only twenty witnessed without playing a part in it," I say. "Nearly three hundred died in it, including my parents."

"Three people survived?" he asks.

I sigh. I _really_ didn't want to talk about this right now. "Yes. Jaime, me, and a very dear friend of mine named Sophia," I say softly. At the mere thought of Sophia, my heart skips a beat. Okay, okay, so I'm a bisexual! So what? She returns my feelings, I _know_ that for a fact.

"Who's Sophia?" he asks.

I open my eyes again. "Hiei, I don't want to talk about this, okay? Why not ask Yusuke?" I say softly. He looks at me oddly, then shrugs and leaves. I get up from my position on the windowsill and go over to my desk. I pull out the middle drawer and pick up a faded sketchbook. I smile softly. This is the sketchbook that Sophia gave me before she left for the Makai.

I wasn't exactly truthful with Hiei and the others. I learned about the three worlds years ago. Back when I found out that Sophia was a silver fox demoness. I had long known that Sophia was bisexual before I got the courage to tell her my feelings for her. I managed to do so in my bedroom one day. She broke down and said that I wouldn't feel the same if I knew the truth. She then explained about the three worlds and proved it by going to her demon form. If anything, my feelings for her grew stronger. I agreed not to tell _anyone_ about what she told me. And we became … lovers of a sort. I admitted my feelings to her less than a year after the crash. Yusuke and Kuwabara both know about my relationship with Sophia and swore to not tell anyone about it unless I sent the person to them.

Three months before I met Hiei and Kurama, though, Sophia had to go back to the Makai to settle some things with her cousin, Mukuro. She gave me the sketchbook and said that if ever I missed her too much to handle alone, to pick it up and start sketching. She said she put a spell on it so that I can only sketch images of her. I thanked her for it. I haven't sketched in her book for about two weeks now. Kami! Why did Hiei have to ask about _that?_

I grab my favorite sketching pencil and sit on my bed. I flip to a blank page and start to sketch, losing myself in the calm that sketching her brings to me. "Knock, knock," I hear a very familiar feminine voice say from my window. I look up and gasp in surprise and delight…

* * *

Okay, I'm pretty sure you _know_ who Damia sees! You'll just have to wait and meet her next chapter! Heh, I'm so cruel! Bye for now! 


	5. Hiei Figures It Out

**Miracle**

DG32173

Okay, time to meet Sophia! The guys will meet her this chapter as well! Oh, and be prepared for an extremely jealous Hiei!

Damia: Sarah only owns me, Sophia, this story, the events of this story, and any other characters she adds in the future!

_**NOTE**_

**(Author notes)**

"_Singing"_ **(minus when in memories)**

'_Telepathy'_ **(minus when in memories)**

Memories POV change Scene change Scene change in memories 

_**WARNINGS!! PLEASE READ!!**_

Some OOC on Hiei's part, possible future lemons, and definite future fight scenes. DAMIA'S POV THROUGH THE WHOLE FIC UNLESS SPECIFIED BY THE POV CHANGE SIGNAL!

_**DESCRIPTIONS**_

Sophia

Name: Sophia Fujitaka

Age: 170, looks 17

Height: 5'3"

Eye color: ocean blue

Hair color: silver

Hair style/length: straight/shoulders

Class: ½ elemental silver kitsune, ½ elementalist, mid A-class

_**INDEX**_

Kitsune: fox

Koi: love, beloved

Koishii: beloved, dearly loved

Sophia: wisdom, wise (female Greek name)

* * *

Chapter 5

Hiei Figures it Out

I jump off of my bed and run to my window. "Sophia?" I ask, incredulous.

"The one and only, koishii," replies a silver haired woman standing on a branch just outside of my room. She jumps into the room, her ocean-colored eyes glinting with love and joy, and wraps her arms around me.

"Sophia, I missed you!" I say, standing up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Sophia's nose.

"Don't feel lonesome, kiddo," Sophia replies, ruffling my hair. I protest slightly while Sophia laughs. The silver-haired woman's laugh is deep, rich, and melodic. "So, who was that short, dark, and handsome demon who just left here a few minutes ago?"

I grin. "His name's Hiei," I say, smiling at Sophia. "And I'm shorter than him, in case you've forgotten!

"Ah, I know that, koi," Sophia says. "I sense Yusuke and Kuwabara downstairs. Kuwabara try anything while I was gone?"

I shake my head. "He tried, but I knocked him a few times to get him to shut up," I say.

"Good for you!" Sophia laughs. "So, I'm assuming that they're gonna want to see me since I'm back. We better get down there before they come up here."

"Alright," I say grudgingly, not wanting to share my time with my beloved vixen. "But we're coming back up here afterwards, right?"

"Damia!" Sophia says, shaking her head. "We'll have the nights together. Besides, where else am I gonna sleep besides your bed? Definitely not a couch or floor!"

"Good enough," I say, brightening up at the prospect of the coming night.

I open my door and walk downstairs, talking softly with _my_ vixen. "Hey Damia, who're you … SOPHIA?! When'd you get back?" we hear Yusuke say from the foot of the stairs. We look down the stairs at the gaping boy.

"She got back a few minutes ago. She wanted to see me first, though I don't know _why,"_ I say, putting a fake emphasis on the 'why', smiling brightly at Sophia.

Yusuke and Kuwabara know _exactly_ why Sophia wanted to see me first and struggle to hold back their laughter. Kurama and Hiei have yet to find out about mine and Sophia's relationship. The four of us who do know of it will have a good laugh at the pair's faces when they find out that Sophia _and_ I are both bisexuals and lovers.

**Hiei's POV**

I feel something well up viscously about how Damia is smiling at the silver haired woman. Something about the look in her eyes when she looks at Sophia reminds me of something. But the question is: what? What is that look? What does that look mean?

**Damia's POV**

'_Koishii, should we tell those demons?'_ Sophia asks, chuckling mentally about what their reactions could be.

'_Soon,'_ I say, giving a mental smile at my lover. _'Just not yet. Let them wonder. That would be fun!'_

Sophia gives me a look with her eyes alone. _'Not for long, though. I think Hiei's developed feelings for you, koishii. Perhaps we can form a trio?'_ Sophia says. I return the look with a look of intrigue and maybe a bit of deceit. _'I sense feelings from you about him. So don't even try to say you don't care for him as more than a friend!'_

'_Fine,'_ I fake-sigh. _'I won't lie. But can it wait a day or two?'_

'_Of course,'_ Sophia replies. _'We have _much_ to catch up on. And not just verbal either,'_ she says, a lecherous look sneaking into her eyes as she gazes at my body.

'_Sophia! Mask the eyes!'_ I say urgently.

'_Oh, sorry!'_ Sophia says, hiding the look. We think that no one noticed, but someone did. And he's _not_ happy, not at all.

**Hiei's POV**

I've figured it out. Sophia and Damia are lovers. I don't like it. But what can I do about it? That look in Sophia's eyes proves it. I may not know the other emotion, but I _do_ know that look of longing. Dammit, that silver haired girl had to show up, didn't she? I'm starting to hate her with a passion.

* * *

Okay, that's it for this chapter. I know Hiei seems out of character in those brief views through his eyes, but he's the only one in the story who knows about those moments. 


End file.
